1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel with attached wooden member and a manufacturing method of a steering wheel with attached wooden member.
2. Related Art
In steering wheels for vehicles there are cases where a wooden member is attached, such as for decoration, so as to cover a portion of a rim metal core portion fixed to a steering shaft (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-19618). When manufacturing such a steering wheel, for example, the wooden member is assembled to the rim metal core portion via an elastic adhesive by, after applying an elastic adhesive on a grooved portion of a pair of wooden pieces configuring the wooden member, joining the pair of wooden pieces together with the rim metal core portion accommodated within the wooden member.